


Carry On

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on Carry On Wayward Son.<br/>Dean and Cas post-purgatory, pre-fall, and post-fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

  
**_Carry on my wayward son_ **   
**_There'll be peace when you are done_ **   
**_Lay your weary head to rest_ **   
**_Don't you cry no more_ **   


 

Dean Winchester was driving furiously down a darkened road, scowling at the headlights sprawling out in front of the Impala. He was headed back to the motel where he and Sam were staying while they were working their latest case.

He’d been out of purgatory for about a month now, the memories of the nightmarish place still haunting him from day to day. He could still see Cas right before Dean was sucked back to Earth; he could still feel Castiel’s hand sliding out of his.

“Dammit,” Dean growled, slamming his fist down on the wheel. “Dammit, Cas.” Praying was useless. Castiel was stuck in purgatory and there was no way Dean could get him out. Dean still prayed, though. He prayed every single day, sometimes more than once.

“Cas, man, I need you. I can’t do this alone. Being back with Sam it’s...it’s great but…” Dean paused and let out a sigh, feeling his chest tighten. “He doesn’t understand, Cas. He doesn’t know what it was like there. And the fact that I didn’t get you out is fucking eating me inside.

Dean swung the Impala into the parking lot, haphazardly pulling into a space. The lights were still on in the room they were staying in and Dean groaned inwardly. He knew that he’d receive that pitying look Sam gave him.

Sam was trying, Dean knew that. He knew that Sam was trying to be supportive and understanding, but it wasn’t helping. Of course, it was great to be out of purgatory and back to ganking monsters with his brother, but there was a certain level of disconnect.

“Please, Cas. Just...come home soon,” Dean managed to choke out, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. When he finally went into the motel room, he collapsed onto his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Dean, where--”

“Just wanna sleep, Sam,” Dean ground out, trying not to sound too emotionally wrecked. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when the lights went out. He heard the shower turn on and the bathroom door close. He was alone once again.

Dean let the tears flow freely now, his soft, choked sobs muffled by the pillow in which his face was buried.

When would this all be over? When would he be done with this shit? Would he ever find peace?

Dean’s head was propped up on a pile of pillows as he cried himself to sleep, as he did most nights. He almost swore he could hear the flutter of Cas’ wings as he drifted off.


End file.
